vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Ali/Befunde
Befunde *Die Dissertation setzt sich nahezu durchgängig aus den Inhalten einer einzigen Quelle zusammen. Zur Verdeutlichung wird auf die Visualisierung weiter unten verwiesen. *Die einzigen fünf Sätze in der untersuchten Arbeit, die weder in Inhalt noch Formulierung dieser Quelle zugeordnet werden können, sind: :*S. 22, Z. 3-4 und 5-7: "Von den 700 LRP-Patienten konnten 669 (95,6%) erreicht und in zwei Gruppen geteilt werden. ... Die erste Gruppe mit 576 Patienten (85,8%) erfasste die Männer mit PSA-freiem Überleben und die zweite Gruppe mit 95 Patienten (14,2%) mit einem PSA-Rezidiv." :*S. 23, Z. 6-8: "Nach 60 Monaten haben 94 von 568 Patienten ein sic Progress, aber nur 120 Patienten wurden komplett > 60 Monate beobachtet." :*S. 54, Z. 2-6: "In meiner retrospektiven Untersuchung wurden die Daten von den sic ersten 700 laparoskopischen radikalen Prostatektomien (LRP), durchgeführt zwischen Mai 1999 und Mai 2005 in der Klinik für Urologie der Charite Campus Mitte, erfasst und ausgewertet. Im Fokus standen die onkologischen Langzeitergebnisse (Follow up bis zu 73 Monaten), Inkontinenz sowie die Spätkomplikationen." *Abweichungen gibt es zudem in Zahlenangaben, Tabellen und Grafiken. Viele Zahlenangaben in der Ergebnispräsentation stimmen jedoch auch mit denjenigen der Quelle überein, was zu Widersprüchen führt. Weiteres dazu siehe im Abschnitt Andere Beobachtungen. Die Quelle *Die untersuchte Arbeit Ali (2010) ist in weiten Strecken identisch zu Mansour (2008), einer ebenfalls an der Charité eingereichten Dissertation, die zudem ebenfalls von Prof. Dr. Michael Lein betreut und begutachtet wurde. *Ergebnisse der Quelle Mansour (2008) sind zudem in folgender Schrift aus dem Jahr 2006 mit M. Lein als Erstautor und R. Mansour als Co-Autor veröffentlicht: Lein M, Stibane I, Mansour R, Hege C, Roigas J, Wille A, Jung K, Kristiansen G, Schnorr D, Loening SA, Deger S: Complications, urinary continence, and oncologic outcome of 1000 laparoscopic transperitoneal radical prostatectomies-experience at the Charité Hospital Berlin, Campus Mitte; Eur Urol. 2006 Dec;50(6):1278-82; discussion 1283-4; editorial and rebuttal from authors 1160-2. Epub 2006 Jul 5. http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/16846677 *Beide o.g. Schriften sind in der Arbeit Ali (2010) nicht genannt. Andere Beobachtungen *Trotz der über weite Strecken zu beobachtenden Deckungsgleichheit mit der Arbeit Mansour (2008) gibt es unterschiedliche Angaben zu Patientenzahlen und Zeiträumen: ::Die Datengrundlage der Arbeit Mansour (2008) stellen laut Angaben 1000 LRP („laparoskopisch radikale Prostatektomien“) aus dem Zeitraum Mai 1999 bis Oktober 2004 dar. Die Datengrundlage der Arbeit Ali (2010) hingegen stellen laut Angaben nur 700 LRP aus dem längeren Zeitraum Mai 1999 bis Mai 2005 dar. Die trotz des längeren Zeitraums geringere Anzahl an Patientenbehandlungen mag sich dadurch erklären, dass in der Arbeit Ali (2010) gemäß mehrfacher Angabe (vgl. auch die Titel beider Dissertationen) nur Behandlungen ohne Nerverhalt Berücksichtigung finden sollen. Vgl. die Angabe bei Mansour (2008), S. 48: "Bei 29,5% der Operationen ist eine Nerverhaltung erfolgt." :: → Details zu Patientenzahlen und Beobachtungszeiträumen. *Trotz dieser unterschiedlichen Voraussetzungen decken sich außer den Formulierungen viele Details und Zahlenangaben exakt. Dies führt – auch im Zusammenspiel mit abweichenden Zahlenangaben – vielfach zu Widersprüchen. Es lässt sich schlussfolgern, dass das Zahlenwerk bei Ali (2010) vielfach fehlerhaft ist und somit in seiner Gesamtheit nicht als zuverlässig erachtet werden kann. :: → Auffälligkeiten im Zahlenwerk. *Das Literaturverzeichnis der untersuchten Arbeit und das Literaturverzeichnis der Quelle weisen dieselben 283 Einträge auf; auch formal ist das Literaturverzeichnis bei Ali (2010) – abgesehen von Unterschieden wie Schriftart und Zeilenabstand – in vielen Merkmalen nahezu identisch (Übereinstimmungen in Nummerierung, Notierung, Zeichensetzung). Darüber hinaus gibt es dort einige typografische und andere Auffälligkeiten, die auf das Kopieren der Vorlage hindeuten. :: → Auffälligkeiten im Literaturverzeichnis. *Der letzte Satz der Zusammenfassung lautet: "Die Ergebnisse meiner Arbeit mit einem überdurchschnittlich langem Beobachtungszeitraum bis zu 73 Monaten beweisen die an der Klinik für Urologie der Charite Mitte durchgeführte Methode der LRP als ein zuverlässiges Verfahren zur kurativen Therapie des Prostatakarzinoms." ::Es wäre demnach nicht auszuschließen, dass solche Ergebnisse als eine Grundlage zur Wahl der Behandlungsmethode beim Prostatakarzinom an der Charité herangezogen werden könnten. Es ist allerdings schwer vorstellbar, dass einem Betreuer und Gutachter der beiden Arbeiten Mansour (2008) und Ali (2010), der sich für einen Vergleich der Ergebnisse beider Arbeiten interessierte, die Unstimmigkeiten in der Arbeit Ali (2010) nicht aufgefallen wären – vom übereinstimmenden Text ganz abgesehen. *Die zur Zeit der Einreichung der untersuchten Arbeit gültige Promotionsordnung der Medizinischen Fakultät der Charité - Universitätsmedizin Berlin vom 8. Dezember 2004 (PDF) zur Promotion zum Doctor medicinae (Dr. med.) und zum Doctor medicinae dentariae (Dr. med. dent.) enthält u.a. folgende Ausführungen und Bestimmungen: :*'§ 4 Anmeldung von Promotionsvorhaben' "(1) ... Bei der Anmeldung sind vorzulegen: ... f) eine schriftliche Erklärung, dass die an der Medizinischen Fakultät der Charité – Universitätsmedizin Berlin geltende Richtlinie der guten wissenschaftlichen Praxis zur Kenntnis genommen wurde." :*'§ 5 Schriftliche Promotionsleistung' "(2) Die Dissertation muss eine in selbständiger wissenschaftlicher Arbeit verfasste Abhandlung und eine in sich geschlossene Darstellung der Forschungsarbeiten und ihrer Ergebnisse sein, die einen Fortschritt der wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnis zum Gegenstand hat. ..." :*'§ 13 Entzug des Doktorgrades' "Nach Aushändigung der Promotionsurkunde gelten die für den Entzug des Doktorgrades gültigen gesetzlichen Bestimmungen." *Auf der Seite 78 der Dissertation findet sich folgende Erklärung an Eides Statt (datiert: Berlin, den 21.01.2010): ::„Ich, Li., erkläre, dass ich die vorgelegte Dissertationsschrift mit dem Thema -Onkologische Langzeitergebnisse, Inkontinenz und Spätkomplikationen nach transperitonealer laparoskopischer radikaler Prostatektomie ohne Nerverhalt, Follow up von 700 Patienten,operiert 1999-2005 an der Klinik für Urologie der Charite Mitte – selbst verfasst und keine anderen als die angegebenen Quellen und Hilfsmittel benutzt, ohne die (unzulässige) Hilfe Dritter verfasst und auch in Teilen keine Kopien anderer Arbeiten dargestellt habe.“ Illustration Kategorie:Ali Kategorie:Befunde